


Dealing With a Devil

by becsbunker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker





	Dealing With a Devil

_aesthetic made by me_

 

> _I don't wanna wake it up  
>  The devil in me_
> 
> * * *

  **Warnings: smut, language**

 

His rough, calloused hands roamed your body as you laid on the bed, wrists bound to the railing of the headboard. Dean groped and cupped at your breasts, kissing and sucking at the skin and bringing soft moans from your lips. 

 

You wanted to touch him. Wanted to grip a hand through his strands of hair as he ventured down between your legs. 

“Fuck-,” your breath stuttered when he returned to your aching cunt, this time flattening his tongue and licking a firm stripe through your folds. 

His usual jade green eyes were fully blown with lust. You were far too gone in bliss to notice the hidden wickedness in them. 

Dean grunted and moaned against your pussy, the vibrations going straight through you as you clawed at nothing, crying obscenities as you were unable to move your arms from the binding of his tie. 

With the incomparable pleasure he was bringing you, you almost forgot he was the depiction of the devil himself.

 


End file.
